


Family

by HalvedMimi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A little fucking understanding for once, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Depression, M/M, dependancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalvedMimi/pseuds/HalvedMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of a moment where Mickey is dealing with Ian's bipolar disorder at the end of season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Mickey spent all night after the Gallaghers left looking up Bipolar Disorder on Mandy's phone. Honestly it sounded like a bitch. But however bad it was for the people watching it, it had to be worse for those living it. He sat on the edge of the mattress and watched Ian's prone form. They really couldn't catch a break. He'd finally dealt with his dad and come out of it alive. Somewhere in his head he'd been expecting it to be all 'happily ever after' from this point on but instead they hadn't even gotten a single day to enjoy it before everything fell apart again.  
Mickey stripped off his shoes and jeans then carefully moved up the mattress to sneak under the blanket. 

"I'm here if you want me but I won't touch you unless you say to." He'd practised what to say and it sounded like it but it was the main advice on the internet - be there for them but let them set the limits.

"I don't want to be touched." Ian mumbled and even though Mickey knew to expect it, the comment still hurt.

"Okay. Whatever you want. Goodnight Ian." _I love you._

They lay there silently breathing and carefully not touching. It was fucking awkward. Still better than being in separate houses or pretending they weren't a thing, but not as good as Mickey had imagined it would be when they were finally out and together.

"Mick?..." Ian whispered into the pillow.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really thirsty but I can't move."

"Kay. Water or milk?"

"Juice." Ian mumbled and something that might have been Ian's stomach rumbled against the mattress.

Mickey slipped out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. He poured a glass of juice and looked around for cookies or something. There was nothing and he scratched his hair a minute before he shrugged and chucked a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster. He buttered up the toast and took it in with the glass of oj. 

Ian lay on the bed and stared at Mickey but he didn't move. Mickey put the stuff down on the bedside table and sat in front of him, willing him to sit up.

"Can't move." Ian explained.

"Do you want me to lift you up?"

"Don't want to be touched." Ian explained miserably and a quiet tear slipped across the bridge of his nose. 

How do you drink if you're laying down? It's not like he was a fucking baby. Except there was a baby in the house. Mickey didn't know if they had what he needed but he went off to check just in case. There was a drawer full of baby shit in the kitchen and Mickey scrabbled around in there until he had what he needed and took it back to the bedroom. Ian looked horrified at the sight of Mickey pouring half the glass of juice into the short little bottle.

"You want to lay down and drink then you're going to have to compromise, man." Mickey explained and he screwed the top on and handed it over. It was obvious that Ian was embarrassed but he still sucked the dammed fake nipple thing into his mouth and once he started drinking he was happy enough to continue. He didn't so much as hold the bottle as wedge it between his fist on the bed and his mouth to keep it tipped up. Mickey sat on the bed next to him but didn't watch, giving as much privacy as he could until it sounded like the thing was empty and Mickey looked down to take it away. 

Ian smacked his lips a couple of times and eyed the toast on the nightstand. Mickey held out a piece and waited for Ian to take a bite. It was cold by then and can't have been good but Ian managed to eat most of the first piece before he nodded at the remaining juice in the glass. Mickey chewed on the crust of the toast while he refilled the bottle and gave it back to Ian. The second half of the juice was drained much faster than the first and Mickey put the thing back by the plate and did his best to swipe the huge amount of toast crumbs out of his bed. 

"'m sorry." Ian announced and Mickey looked up from the crumbs to watch his boyfriends face crumble.

"Nope. Not taking apologies. You don't fucking apologise when you haven't done shit wrong."

"'m broken. Can't move. Can't be happy."

"You're not broken, you're sick. You'll get better and we'll get a doc to make sure it doesn't happen again. Just gotta get through this bit first." Mickey explained, trying to convince himself just as much as Ian.

He slipped into the bed, ignoring the last of the crumbs as he eyed Ian defiantly. Like he was challenging him to disagree. More tears fell but Ian kept his gaze until his eyes drooped shut and he fell into sleep. Mickey picked out the last of the crumbs gently and then did his best to fall asleep himself. 

Mickey woke up early the next morning to find Ian wound around him and clinging like his life depended on it. Mickey turned into it and took it while he had the chance. He couldn't get back to sleep though. Instead he just lay there holding the muscular redhead and trying to mentally prepare himself for when Ian woke up and pushed him away again.


End file.
